J'ai écrit mon nom en lettre de sang
by Chichichi974
Summary: Je ne pense pas que je suis faite pour être mére. Alors, ne m'en veux pas de t'abandonner, de ne pas vouloir t'élever , de ne pas désirer te connaitre. Tu auras une vie meilleur que la mienne, tu ne vivras pas dans la pourriture, dans le monde d'en bas, avec les gangs et leurs guerres.


****J'ai écrit mon nom en lettre de sang****

__Cher toi,__

__à ce jour et en ce lieu, cette lettre est et sera la seule preuve de mon existence sur cette terre. La seule, qui puisse te démontrer que je ne te laisse pas sans regret mais par choix. Un choix dévastateur mais inévitable. __

__Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère. Je regrette que tu n'auras pas à connaitre la tienne non plus .J'espère que le jour où toi aussi tu auras à donner la vie, tu n'auras pas à laisser ton enfant grandir loin de toi.__

__Sache que je le fait uniquement pour ton bien. Juste pour ton bien.__

__Je viens des bas-fonds du monde. Tu sais, celui d'en bas. Prés de la crasse et des pourritures, prés de ceux qui sont rejetés, bannis, damnés. Je viens du monde dépouillé de toute rationalité.__

__J'ai grandi avec mon père et ton arrière grand-mère dans un appartement délavé et misérablement petit. Nous n'étions pas heureux. Nous ne mangions pas à notre faim. Mais nous étions là . Présent dans l'horreur et bien vivant.__

__C'est pourquoi , je veux que tu es la meilleure éducation du monde. Je ne désire pas que tes futurs "parents" soient plein au as, mais que tu es une vie bien meilleure que la mienne. Je ne veux pas que ton père, te dise qu'il n'y a plus rien dans le frigo. Je ne veux pas que tu sois réveillé dans la nuit par des coups de feu. Je ne veux pas que tu t'endormes avec la faim. Je ne veux pas que tu ne puisses fermer l'œil lorsque tu sais que ton paternel se laisser entraîner dans une guerre. La guerre sombre, celle des citées, celle des gangs. Je ne veux pas que tu aies la même vie que moi, juste parce que je viens du monde d'en bas. Tu sais moi à l'école, je n'ai appris qu'à compter et à lire. Mon pére m' a appris à me battre. À mordre. À frapper. ____À tuer.__

* * *

><p>Tayuya est couchée sur le sol de sa chambre. Son petit corps replié en fœtus tremble de toute part. Dans l'appartement, elle entend des hommes hurler contre son père. Elle se bouche les oreilles quand ils haussent la voix et que sa grand-mère se met à pleurer. Elle se cache sous son lit quand les bruits de pas se rapprochent de sa chambre. Son petit cœur palpite, ses lèvres deviennent toutes blanches et ses paupières sont closes. Elle ne veut pas que les méchants messieurs fassent du mal à son père et à sa grand-mère. Elle veut qu'ils partent. Tayuya est restée des heures entières cachée sous son lit à attendre qu'ils s'en aillent. Et puis lorsque la nuit commence à pointer le bout de son nez, elle sort lentement et surement. Entrouvre sa porte, écoute les bruits, et soulagée de ne plus rien entendre de suspect, accoure dans la petit salle à manger. Sa grand-mère est assise sur le vieux fauteuil en cuir, les mains cachant son visage rouge et trempée de larme salées. Son père n'est plus là.<p>

* * *

><p><em><em>Dans le monde d'en bas, il n'y a pas de pitié. C'est la loi du plus fort. Du plus futé. De celui qui terrorisera le plus la cité.Dans mon monde tu peux crier autant que tu le veux , autant que tu le peux, personne ne t'entends. Dans la rue, entre les coups de feu, et le sang, c'est chacun pour soi. Dans ce monde, je n'étais qu'une enfant. Je ne savais pas que j'allais perdre tout ceux que j'aimais au détour d'une ruelle. Non, je ne le savais pas.<em>_

* * *

><p>Tayuya tient très fort la main de son père. Elle est fière quand il l'emmène se promener avec elle. C'est si rare. C'est peut être la première fois cette année. Sa petite main est comprimée dans la sienne qui est très moite. Étrangement tremblante. Elle ne comprend pas Tayuya. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il marche de plus en plus vite. Pourquoi il jette des regards furtifs vers l'arrière. De quoi a-t-il si peur ? De la nuit qui menace de tomber ? Du noir ? Ou de ses hommes qui les suivent depuis le détour d'une ruelle ?<p>

-Papa ?

Il n'entend plus rien. La peur le rend sourd.

-Papa ?!

Il ne le sent pas, le regard inquiet de son enfant. Sa fille. Son héritière. Héritière de sa merde.

-PAPA !

Et puis il baisse les yeux. Ralentit sa course. Il réalise qu'elle est là. Tayuya est là. Elle est avec lui.

-Merde, murmure-t-il.

Et reprenant la cadence de sa marche rapide il l'entraîne dans une petite épicerie. Il la plante dans le rayon des bonbons. Tayuya n'est qu'une enfant, les paquets colorés et affriolant l'attirent bien plus que la mine décomposée de son père. Tant mieux. Ça le rassure. C'est bien mieux comme ça. Qu'elle ne se fasse pas de soucis. Elle est bien trop innocente et trop jeune pour ça. Alors il se baisse, croise son regard émerveillé, lui caresse la joue et lui dit :

-Je reviens, reste là.

Tayuya est restée dans le rayon, entre les réglisses et les sucrettes, pendant une bonne heure. Elle écoute tout ce que son père lui dit de faire. C'est une bonne fille. Elle n'embête pas Grand-mére, ni papa. Elle est si sage Tayuya. Alors, elle attend bêtement qu'il revienne.

Elle l'a attendu pendant très longtemps mais...

Il n'est jamais revenu.

Seul l'odeur de son cadavre à traversé les rues .

* * *

><p><em><em>Sur le coup, je n'avais pas compris l'ampleur de la situation. Pendant très longtemps j'avais cru qu'il m'avait juste abandonné et j'avais refusé de croire qu'on l'avait tué à coup de couteau. Après tout, je n'étais qu'une gamine. Je lisais encore des contes, je croyais véritablement au prince charmant et à une vie bienheureuse. Comment j'aurais pu savoir moi que le monde est aussi crade que le fond de mes toilettes ?<em>_

* * *

><p>Grand-mère pose une tasse sur la table. Elle est pleine de lait. Tayuya lève les yeux de son dessin et porte la tasse à ses lèvres. Elle boit goulûment. Grand-mère sourit. Au fond, ça l'arrange bien qu'elle soit trop jeune pour comprendre le véritable sens de la mort. Comme ça, elle peut pleurer en silence, la nuit dans le noir, la mort de son fils. Elle ne veut pas lui montrer qu'elle est détruite. Après tout, cette petite n'a qu'elle. Et Tayuya est tout ce qui lui reste.<p>

Tout.

* * *

><p><em><em>La mort de mon père ne m<em>_'__a pas vraiment affecté, car je ne l'ai réalisé que bien plus tard. Non, je n'ai pas eu mal. J'étais juste comme tous ces enfants qui grandissent sans l'un de ____ses parents, je n'avais aucune carte à offrir le jour de la fête des mères et des pères, je n'avais pas de parent qui m'attendait à la sortit de l'école armé de pain au chocolat, je n'avais pas de parent le soir pour m'embrasser avant d'aller me coucher. Non, mais j'avais une grand-mère qui remplissait tous ces rôles. Je lui offrais des cartes, des bisous, des câlins, elle m'attendait à la sortie de l'école, non armé de sucrerie-nous étions bien trop pauvre-mais de sa présence. Sa présence qui m'accompagnait où que j'allais, qui était là le soir, qui m'aidait à m'endormir. Elle était là et c'était tout ce qui compté. C'est pourquoi, le jour où elle est morte, ce jour là j'ai cru que je ne me relèverai jamais. Je n'avais que seize ans et pourtant j'ai cru que j'allais toucher le fond. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai réellement compris la signification du mot douleur et la définition de la solitude. C'est à partir de tout ça que j'ai changé, que je me suis laissée détruire par le chagrin, la peur, la souffrance. Je ne faisais confiance à personne et je m'étais construite un mur de pierre. J'étais devenue associable. Je n'avais plus de repaire, plus rien synonyme de famille. On m'a assigné des familles d'accueil.____Mon cul____. Elles n'en veulent que pour l'argent. De moi, elles n'en avaient rien à foutre.____Sales Bitches____.__

* * *

><p>Tayuya hurle mais on ne l'entend pas. Tayuya pleure mais on ne la voit pas. Tayuya à les trait déformés par la rage mais personne ne semble le remarquer. Un jour Tayuya se vengera et ce jour là, les dieux de la guerre hurleront leur colère.<p>

* * *

><p><em><em>Alors à dix-huit ans j'ai fuit, j'ai volé de mes propres ailes et j'ai volé tout court.J'avais pas le choix, je devais voler pour vivre, je devais le faire. On m'a prit la main dans le sac et ils m'ont envoyé en prison. J'en avais pour trois ans. Trois putain d'années de ma vie partis en fumée. Enfin, j'avais au moins un toit et un repas. Je suppose qu'en lisant ça tu dois avoir terriblement honte de moi. Peut-être autant que moi . Mais aprés tout, si je n'étais pas passé par là, tu ne serais pas de ce monde. Car c'est là que j'ai rencontré celle qui allait changer ma vie.<em>_

__En prison comme dans la rue, les règles ne changent pas. C'est chacun pour soi. Soit tu restes solitaire, soit tu t'inclues dans un groupe, soit tu te fais oublier. J'avais opté pour la dernière option, jusqu'à ce que je la rencontre. Karin.__

* * *

><p>La bouffe est infecte mais Tayuya mange quand même. Elle ne se plaint pas car elle a connu bien pire. Elle a déjà fait les poubelles, elle a déjà mangé les restes. Dans sa cellule, il y a une fille de son âge. Elle semble, elle aussi, fatiguée par la vie. Elle porte des lunettes et l'un de ses verres est cassé. Mais elle aussi, ne se plaint pas. Elles ne se parlent pas. S'observent. Un jour, la jeune femme au lunette cassé, ose lui demander :<p>

-Pourquoi t'es là ?

Tayuya est étonnée qu'elle lui parle, alors elle ne lui répond pas tout de suite. Elle enlève la crasse de ses ongles. Un par un. Comme si, cela allait la rendre plus propre. Elle baigne dans la pourriture depuis tellement longtemps. Plus rien ne pourras la sauver.

-J'volais d'la bouffe.

-C'est tout ?

-...

-Moi, j'ai vendu de la beuh.

-...

-Enfin, bref ça m'a amené à cette merde, tout comme toi.

-...

-Je m'appelle Karin.

Tayuya, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est ici, la regarde vraiment. Karin a un regard de braise. Rubis. Elle est très maigre. Très blanche. Elle a l'air d'avoir connu l'enfer, tout comme elle.

-Tayuya.

Karin esquisse un sourire. Il ne dure que quelques secondes. C'est son premier depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

><p><em><em>Karin, c'était une fille des rues. Elle aussi, comme moi, elle n'avait plus personne. Elle a commis bien des choses pour arriver jusqu'à l'âge de dix-huit ans. Elle n'en est pas fière, mais me raconte son histoire avec un sourire. Pas un joyeux, non un qui montre qu'elle est là. Vivante malgré la violence de ses proches, malgré le viol de ses proches, malgré les trahison de ses proches, malgré le fait qu'elle soit née dans ce monde de merde. En prison, c'était une alliée, mais je suppose que si je l'avais rencontré à l'extérieur ça aurait été différent.<em>_

* * *

><p>-T'as hâte de sortir ?<p>

Tayuya a les yeux fixé sur le plafond. Les mains derrière la nuque. Karin allongée dans le lit du dessus, lui pose sans arrêt des questions sur sa futur liberté. En effet dans deux jours, Tayuya aura le droit de sortir de là. Elle plongera de nouveau dans la merde. Cette fois-ci, encore bien plus profondément.

-Tu sais Tayuya, t'es comme moi, une victime des rues, ton pére c'est fait butté par un gang et c'est injuste.

Tayuya n'a pas envie d'en parler. Elle regrette même presque de lui avoir raconté sa vie.

-C'est injuste que t'es à rester là, sans rien faire, sans jamais connaitre le gout de la justice.

Tayuya se retourne dans son lit.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De vengeance pardi !

-...

-Tu m'as dit que t'habitais le quartier d'Okaya et que ton père c'est fait butté dans celui d'Ebisu.

-Et alors ?

-Par conséquent, le seul gang qui a pu mettre ton père six pieds sous terre est celui de l'Akatsuki.

-...

-Si t'as envie de rendre justice Tayuya, si t'as envie de leur faire payer, je sais qui tu peux aller voir.

Tayuya ne dit rien. Elle l'écoute. Seulement, son cœur bat fort. Très fort.

-Le gang pour lequel je vendais de la beuh, pourrait t'aider, étant donné qu'ils se haïssent depuis bien longtemps. Je peux te dire où les trouver. Je pense qu'ils pourront t'aider.

* * *

><p><em><em>Avec le recul, je pense que Karin savait pertinemment que j'allais me retrouver dans la merde. Maintenant, je pense certainement qu'elle m'a conduite à eux par pure jalousie et non par soutient. Qui encouragerait la vengeance ? Le violence ? La tuerie ? Elle était jalouse de ma liberté, elle m'a conduite à une autre prison, celle des gangs. Ou alors elle a juste voulu m'aider et c'est moi qui suit bien trop lâche pour admettre que je me suis foutue dans la merde toute seule, comme une grande.<em>_

* * *

><p>C'est un quartier insalubre. Il fait sombre tout le temps, même le jour. C'est dans ce trou à rat que se cache le gang le plus puissant de Tokyo. On les nomme les Uchiwa. Une famille. Une puissante et indestructible famille, qui fait régner obéissance et peur à ceux qui l'entoure.<p>

Tayuya n'a pas peur. Elle n'a plus peur depuis bien longtemps. Ce sentiment inutile et encombrant, elle l'a laissé de côté quand elle a tout perdu. Et ce tout se résume à sa Grand-mère.

À ce moment là, elle évite de trop y penser à sa grand-mère, car elle le sait, elle ne serait pas fière d'elle.

Non pas du tout.

* * *

><p><em><em>J'avais pas encore capter que je suivais le même chemin que mon père. J'avais pas encore compris que j'allais finir comme lui. Crevant seule dans la rue, baignant dans mon propre sang, ma propre pourriture.<em>_

__Je ne le savais pas encore, que j'allais devenir comme lui. J'étais sa fille après tout, nous étions du même sang.__

* * *

><p>Un homme s'approche d'elle. Elle se retourne et croise indéniablement son regard noir.<p>

-Tu t'es perdue chérie ?

Elle hausse un sourcil. Serre les poings. Elle a horreur de ce surnom stupide. Elle a envie de le lui faire manger son "chérie".

-Tu veux que je t'aide à retrouver ton chemin chérie ?

Elle le sait l'allusion. Elle n'est pas stupide.

-T'es du clan Uchiwa ? Demande t-elle.

Cette fois-ci c'est à son tour d'hausser un sourcil.

- Pourquoi ?

-Je veux en faire partie.

Il rit. Fortement. Se fout de sa gueule.

-Nan, plus sérieusement, tu veux quoi Chérie ?

-Je viens de te le dire, je veux faire partie de ton clan.

Il a un sourire en coin. Se passe une main dans les cheveux. De long cheveux noir.

-Pourquoi t'aurais envie de te foutre dans la merde ?

-Parce que c'est mon problème.

-Tu m'fais rire, toi...Dis moi, qui t'as mis une idée pareil dans la tête ?

-Quelqu'un.

-Qui donc ?

-Est-ce toi leur chef ?

Il se tait. Ne dit rien. Elle comprend. Il est gêné. Quelque chose cloche. Elle ne les connait pas. Ne les a jamais rencontré et pourtant elle le sent. Cette tension électrique. Ce poste tant désiré, tant vue. Elle a touché juste.

-Alors je n'ai pas à te répondre.

Son sourire s'agrandit. Elle a de la repartie. Elle l'amuse. L'intéresse. Intéressant. Elle est très intéressante.

-Suis-moi.

Tayuya ne bouge pas. Croise les bras sous sa poitrine. Le regarde de haut.

-Tu veux faire partie de notre gang ou quoi ? S'impatiente-t-il, alors viens !

Elle obéit.

* * *

><p><em><em>Promet moi, de ne jamais faire ça. De ne pas entrer dans un gang, mais de fuir le plus vite possible. Ne commets pas la même erreur que moi, car sache que dés que tu y entres, il est impossible d'y ressortir. Car une fois y entré, le seul chemin qui te permettra d'accéder à la liberté sera la mort.<em>_

* * *

><p>L'homme au long cheveux noir, l'a conduite dans un immeuble aussi sombre que la ruelle. C'est la première fois qu'elle suit un homme comme ça. Sans scrupule, ni arrière pensée. Parce qu'elle n'a pas le temps de penser aux conséquences, ni au passé. Elle doit aller de l'avant. Elle doit marcher vers son futur. Et cela même s'il est aussi noir que son présent.<p>

Il ouvre une porte, et là, il y a d'autres hommes. Ils se ressemblent presque tous. Le noir est omniprésent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous ramène Itachi ? Demande l'un d'entre eux.

-Y'a la petite qui veut s'incruster chez nous ! Répondit celui-ci.

Il y a des rire. Des moqueries.

-Et dis moi, pourquoi on voudrait de toi ? Demande l'un d'entre eux.

-Je veux venger mon pére.

Ils se taisent. L'observent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on vient foutre la dedans ?

-J'ai besoin d'aide.

-Et pourquoi on t'aiderait ?

-Parce que je ne pense pas y arriver seule.

-Encore une fois, qu'est-ce qu'on vient foutre dans ta stupide histoire de vengeance ?

-J'ai entendu dire que vous haïssez autant que moi l'Akatsuki, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez m'aider.

Les rires s'estompent. Il n'est plus question de moquerie. La conversation devient intéressante.

Tayuya le sait, elle vient de conclure un pacte avec les ténèbres.

* * *

><p><em><em>Venger mon père, c'était plus pour avoir un but dans ma vie que pour réellement châtier celui qui lui avait prit sa vie. Mon père ne c'était jamais vraiment occupé de moi. Il ne m'a jamais vraiment regardé non plus. J'étais là sans vraiment y être. Il ne pensait qu'à sa drogue. Son affaire. Celle qui l'a envoyé six pieds sous terre.<em>_

* * *

><p>Elle ne cille pas. Bien que l'aiguille lui torture la peau. Tayuya se laisse faire. Elle se laisse transformer en esclave. Esclave des rues. Bientôt le signe des Uchiwa brillera sur sa peau de sa lumière ténébreuse. Bientôt, Tayuya fera partit de ce monde clos.<p>

Pour l'amour des siens.

Non. Pour la pourriture du monde.

* * *

><p><em><em>Ils m'avaient accepté parce que je partageais leur haine commune et parce que j'ai accepté de faire leur sale boulot. J'avais pris d'une certaine manière la place de Karin. Je vendais moi aussi de la drogue. J'en faisais mon affaire. Tout comme mon père. J'étais dans la merde jusqu'au cou, et pourtant son odeur ne m'atteignait pas, parce que pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais entourée. Certes pas de la meilleur manière qui soit et pas pour de bonne intention, mais je n'étais plus seule.<em>_

__Je n'étais plus orpheline.__

* * *

><p>Quelques jours après son entrée dans leur monde, un homme est arrivé. Il a le visage déformé par des brûlures. Il a le regard terne. Il semble vide. Anéanti. Itachi, lui raconte alors l'histoire de l'homme aux brûlures.<p>

Il se nomme Obito. Il n'est pas leur chef. Mais il est aussi craint et respecté que celui-ci. Il lui raconte, qu'il a abattu des gens, des hommes, des femmes, des enfants. Il lui dit que la police ne l'a jamais retrouvé. Qu'il est imbattable, que c'est le dieu des rues.

* * *

><p><em><em>Le dieu de la guerre est ton pére. Le dieu de mon coeur, aussi par la même occasion. Nous n'avions rien de réellement en commun, à part peut-être cette solitude morbide qui nous dévastait autant lui que moi. Celle qui rongeait notre cœur, notre âme, notre vie toute entière.<em>_

* * *

><p>Tayuya n'a même pas cillé devant la marque profonde de ses cicatrices. Elle n'a pas peur. Elle n'en est pas spécialement dégoûtée. Elle avait vu bien pire.<p>

-Je m'appelle Obito.

-Je sais.

Il hausse un sourcil. Enfonce ses mains dans ses poches. Plonge son regard dans le sien.

-On m'a raconté, pourquoi t'es là.

-Je veux juste venger mon pére.

-Quitte à en mourir.

-Oui.

-Tu devrais te barrer d'ici, pendant que t'en as encore l'occasion. J'vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu gâcherais ta vie, juste pour ça.

Ils ont les yeux verrouillé l'un à l'autre. Tayuya les baisse lentement.

-Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, marmonne t-elle.

* * *

><p><em><em>Les coups de feu retentissent et moi je ne dors plus. Les cris abondent de toute part et moi je ne dors plus. Les larmes coulent sur tout les visages et moi je ne dors plus. La douleur m'envahit et moi je ne dors plus. Je ne me souviens plus, de la dernière fois où j'ai fermé l'œil, sans revoir inlassablement leurs visages. Ceux des morts. Ceux qui hurlent silencieusement leurs douleurs au monde.<em>_

* * *

><p>-J'ai écrit mon nom en lettre de sang sur les murs du quartier.<p>

Il l'avait dit d'une traite. Comme ça. Sans aucune pudeur. Tayuya avait légèrement frissonné. Pas beaucoup. Juste un peu.

-Tu n'as pas peur de moi.

-Non.

-Même après ce que je viens de te dire.

Elle secoue la tête négativement. Non, il ne lui fait pas peur. Elle n'a pas peur de quelqu'un qui écrit sur les murs à l'aide de son propre sang. Elle trouve cela gore, répugnant, déplacé, mais elle n'est pas effrayée. Alors Obito est étonné, très étonné. Tellement qu'il se met à parler. À dire des choses qu'il ne dit jamais.

-Je n'ai aimé qu'une fois, confie-t-il.

-Moi aussi.

Il se gratte nerveusement la nuque avant de poser-indécis-ses onyx sur sa personne.

-Elle s'appelait Rin, continue-t-il.

-Elle s'appelait Haruka.

Cette fois-ci, il tourne légèrement le buste vers elle.

-Elle était tout pour moi.

-J'aurai donné ma vie pour elle.

Tayuya ne le regarde pas. Elle l'écoute et continue sur la même voie. Elle n'en a cure de son histoire, car elle aussi en a une. Elle aussi veut lui rendre hommage.

-Et je l'ai laissé partir, murmure-t-il.

Tayuya reste silencieuse. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas fondre en larme. Elle ne le doit pas. Pas devant lui.

-Et je l'ai laissé mourir, souffle t-elle avant de se relever et de lui tourner le dos pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir à quel point elle est profondément bouleversée.

Penser à sa grand-mère, comme à chaque fois, lui lamine le cœur.

* * *

><p><em><em>L'Akatsuki et les Uchiwa se détestaient depuis des années. Je ne sais plus exactement depuis quand, ce n'était pas vraiment une information existentielle à mes yeux. Le plus important pour moi était de savoir, qui avait commis le meurtre de mon père pour que je puisse enfin le venger. La vengeance. C'est drôle. Bien avant que Karin ne m'en parle, je n'y avait pas vraiment pensée. À vrai dire, le venger, n'est qu'un objectif que je m'étais fixé par pure fierté ou peut-être parce que je n'avais rien d'autre. Absolument rien d'autre. Je n'ai pas fait d'étude, j'ai perdu trois années de ma vie en prison, j'ai rejoint un gang essentiellement pour le pire, et ma grand-mère est morte. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre.<em>_

* * *

><p>-Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?<p>

-Au sujet ?

-Pour ton père. Comment comptes-tu le venger ? Tu veux reproduire la scène ? Tu veux un poignard ou alors le faire de manière plus modeste en l'abattant avec un pistolet ?

Tayuya fronce les sourcils. Elle n'y a pas pensé. Elle n'a jamais réfléchie à la manière dont elle allait se venger. Elle veut juste le rencontrer, le sermonner, le faire regretter, mais le tuer...Elle n'a jamais tué personne.

-Tu parais surprise.

Elle a les mains qui tremblent. Le regard fuyard. Elle ne peut pas regarder Obito dans les yeux. Elle ne peut pas faire semblant de jouer à la meurtrière. Parce qu'elle ne l'est pas.

-T'as jamais fait ça , hein ? Venger, tuer, c'est pas ton domaine.

-Je...je..je n'ai pas encore réfléchis à ça.

-Ah ouais, pourtant quand tu nous as trouvé toute déterminée à venger ton père t'avais forcément un plan, tu savais comment t'allais y mettre fin, c'est pour ça que tu t'es incrustée pour qu'on soit juste l'intermédiaire entre toi et lui.

Non. Elle a juste écouté bêtement Karin. Elle a juste eu un endroit auquel elle pouvait se rendre à sortir. Elle c'est juste dit que quoiqu'il arrive, maintenant, elle ne serait plus seule.

Obito n'est pas stupide. Il comprend très bien. Alors il se rapproche d'elle, lui enserre le coude pour qu'elle se retourne vers lui et croise ainsi son regard inquisiteur.

-Qui es-tu au fond Tayuya ?

* * *

><p><em><em>Personne. Je n'étais personne avant de rejoindre ce gang. J'étais cette fille au cheveux décoloré, à la maigreur alarmante qui faisait les poubelles pour se remplir l'estomac. J'étais cette pauvre fille qui a dû voler de la bouffe dans les épiceries paumées du coin, et même d'un supermarché miteux pour pouvoir vivre et qu'a agressé un agent de sécurité. J'étais cette gamine désespérée qui refusé de pleurer à la vue de tous parce que j'étais bien trop fier. Parce que c'est ma fierté qui m'a amené à tout ça. À cette merde. Si j'avais eu le courage d'être allée chercher de l'aide, si j'avais demandé ne serait-ce qu'un simple soutient et à n'importe qui. Peut-être, je dis bien peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, je n'aurais pas été dans ce merdier. Quand ton père m'a demandé qui j'étais, j'ai été incapable de lui répondre ce que je viens de t'écrire. À ce moment là, j'étais encore bien trop orgueilleuse. Alors, je lui ai dit que je voulais venger mon père de la manière la plus terrible qui soit. Je voulais que celui qui l'avait achevé à coup de couteau paye le prix de ses actes. J'ai dit que je voulais qu'il meurt.<em>_

* * *

><p>Demain, elle le fera. Elle accomplira sa vengeance. Les membres de la famille Uchiwa l'ont retrouvé. Elle ne leur a pas demandé comment, ces détails ne l'intéresse pas vraiment. Parce que pour l'instant, il n'y a qu'elle et Obito. Dans une chambre froide.<p>

Il a le torse parcouru de cicatrices. Courtes. Petites. Longues. Fines. Épaisses.

Il a la peau brûlé. Fondu. Laminée. Blanche.

Tayuya ne fait pas vraiment attention aux cicatrices, ni aux blessures. Non. Ce qui attire irréversiblement son attention c'est son regard. Il ne la regarde comme personne. Ses yeux sombres sont à la fois envoûtant et profond.

Plonger dans les ténèbres pour ne plus y sortir. C'est un peu ce qu'elle ressent en le regardant dans les yeux et c'est un peu-aussi-sa situation.

Il ne lui fait pas peur. Elle n'a jamais eu peur de lui. Même durant leur première rencontre. Alors, elle s'avance de quelques pas. Lui ne bouge pas. Ils ne sont qu'à quelques mètres de l'un et l'autre. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avance ni ne recule. Situation sur pause. Temps arrêté.

-Je ne pourrais pas la remplacer.

Il esquisse un sourire.

-Je n'attendais pas cela de ta part.

-Je ne suis pas douce, ni amical et encore moins attentionnée.

-Je sais.

-Je ne fais confiance à personne, je hais notre monde et je ne suis ici que pour une histoire de vengeance personnelle.

Elle l'avait dit d'un ton blasée. Presque je-m'en-foutiste. Elle était comme ça Tayuya incroyablement agaçante.

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-J'ai peur que tu t'attendes à quelque chose, que tu veuilles que je sois quelqu'un que je ne pourrais jamais être.

-Non c'est faux, je sais très bien que tu es indomptable.

Silence.

-Je ne m'attache pas gens mais...

Tayuya s'arrête. Ferme les yeux. Prend une profonde respiration.

-Mais toi j'ai peur de te perdre.

Il hausse un sourcil. Sourit.

-Et ça, ce genre de sentiment m'effraie parce que...

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. Se retient de pleurer.

-..Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. Ce n'est pas moi.

Obito se tait. L'observe. À le cœur qui serre. Est-elle entrain de lui faire une déclaration ? Enfin , à sa manière.

Il se rapproche-lui aussi- et la domine d'une bonne tête.

-Moi non plus, je ne suis pas ce genre de personne.

Elle relève la tête. Croise son regard. Se mord la lèvre inférieure.

-Mais, on peut apprendre à l'être, dit-il en prenant son visage en coupe, on peut apprendre à devenir ce qui nous effraie, ce qui nous rend dingue, ce qui nous rend complètement faible...

-Je croyais que dans le gang des Uchiwas, il y avait très peu de place pour ça.

-Eh ben, t'as tout remis en question, tout chérie, tout.

Obita capture alors ses lévres avec ferveur. Elle frissonne.

* * *

><p><em><em>Parfois, les plus grandes choses doivent être dites avec le silence. C'est un peu comme ça que ton pére et moi, sommes tombés amoureux. Sans rien dire. Pas de je t'aime. Juste le silence. Et pourtant je l'aime. Oui. C'est ça. Je l'aime. Peut-être pas autant que ta grand-mère. C'est un amour différent. Pas pareil. <em>___Moins fort.____ Mais je l'aime quand même.__

* * *

><p>Ce n'est pas un homme. La personne qui a tué son pére, c'est une femme. Elle est là, devant elle. Tayuya est cachée, la femme qu'elle cherche depuis très longtemps ne peut la voir. Ses mains enserre fortement le pistolet que lui a donné Itachi. Elle sait comment faire, elle sait s'en servir. Elle n'a qu'à viser, appuyer et tout serait finit. Tout.<p>

Tayuya a peur.

Elle est effrayée.

Terrorisée.

Statufiée.

Elle ne peut pas bouger. Elle ne peut pas lever ses mains, appuyer sur la gâchette et la tuer, parce qu'elle est paralysée. Son cœur menace d'exploser dans sa poitrine, et elle incapable d'avoir une vision nette parce que maintenant elle pleure. Elle doit allée jusqu'au bout, c'est pour cela qu'elle a rejoint ce gang, c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est mise au marché noir, à vendre de la drogue, à devenir une pourriture du monde d'en bas. Cette femme ne la voit pas. Ne saura jamais qu'elle est là.

Mais il faut qu'elle le fasse, elle n'a pas le choix. Elle doit le faire.

Elle

Elle ne peut pas le faire. Elle n'est pas née dans un gang, elle y est entrée sur un coup de tête, elle ne peut pas la tuer. Alors elle ne l'a pas fait mais...

-Tu l'as butté ? Demande Itachi avec un sourire sans joie.

-Fiche lui la paix, lui dit Obito.

-Tu ne l'as pas fait, marmonne Itachi avant d'éclater d'un rire sardonique.

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

-Si tu le ne la tues pas, tu te casses.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'obéirait ?

-Parce que je suis maintenant le chef, Madara ne te l'as pas dit, il prend sa retraite.

-Qu..Quoi ?!

-Et ouais, pendant que tu jouais au jolie cœur avec elle, il a préféré jeter ses vues sur moi, après tout je suis plus jeune, plus fort, plus spontané.

* * *

><p><em><em>Je n'avais nulle part où aller. J'étais seule. J'étais naive et stupide. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, ni ce qui m'a pris. À ce moment là, je voulais juste rester avec eux, pour ne plus être seule. J'avais déjà gouté à la solitude et son gout amer ne m'avait absolument pas plu. J'étais désespérée. J'avais agi sans réfléchir. Ça a été la bêtise la plus grosse de toute ma vie. Je te jure que je le regrette. Je le regrette tellement.<em>_

* * *

><p>...la pluie tombe. Goutte par goutte. Elle traverse, courre, glisse sur la terre. Elle tombe sur les toits, sur les murs, les fenêtres, les gens. Elles les martèlent. Sans aucun regret. Obito est rentré trempé . Dans sa chambre l'obscurité règne en maître, mais il sait très bien, que sur son lit, assise dos à lui Tayuya pleure. Il tend la main vers l'interrupteur.<p>

La lumière emplit la pièce. Elle est aveuglante. Tayuya ne peut pas le regarder. Elle sait maintenant qu'elle est aussi sale que lui.

-Tayuya.

-J'ai tué.

-Tayuya.

-Je l'ai tué Obito.

Il soupire, enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et détourne le regard de son corps tremblant.

-J'ai tué.

Cette phrase elle l'a répété un nombre incalculable de fois et lui il est resté des heures, debout à attendre qu'elle le réalise. Qu'elle aussi était devenue un monstre. Un monstre des rues.

* * *

><p><em><em>C'est à cause de mon acte que ton pére est mort. Une vengeance en attire une autre. C'est un cercle infernale, alors je te conseille de ne jamais commencer. Parce que putain de merde ça fait mal. Ça fait tellement mal. Ça me déchire. Me tue. Comme d'habitude je me rend compte trop tard de mes erreurs, je l'aimais tellement et il m'a été pris de manière si brutale. Tout ça parce que j'ai vengeais mon pére. Parce que moi aussi j'ai écrit mon nom en lettre de sang sur le cadavre de cette femme. Inconsciemment je voulais qu'ils me retrouvent. Je voulais mourir. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait tout ça, que je suis entrée dans ce gang, que j'ai courru aprés une vengeance stupide et dépourvue de sens, parce que je voulais mourir. Rien ne peut-être pire que cette vie là. La mort, c'est être avec Grand-mére, papa, maman, c'est sortir de ce trou, c'est vivre à nouveau.<em>_

__Je suis tellement en colére. Je le suis constamment. Contre moi. Contre le monde. Contre ma lâcheté, ma naiveté, ma faiblesse, contre moi. J'aurai aimé avoir eu la force d'affronter tout ça. D'avoir pu faire mon deuil. De ne pas avoir voulu suivre Karin . D'être restée moi tout simplement. Et tu ne serais pas né. Tu n'aurais pas connu ce monde de merde et tu n'aurais sans aucun doute pas de pére déchiqueté par des fous et une mère suicidaire.__

* * *

><p>Tayuya regarde le bébé. Il dort. Elle se rapproche, touche lentement ses petites joues rebondies de la pulpe de ses doigts et soupire. Il aura une vie meilleur que la sienne. Il sera heureux. Bien plus heureux sans eux. Sans elle.<p>

* * *

><p><em><em>Je crois bien qu'au fond j'ai peur de te connaitre. J'ai peur de ton opinion. J'ai peur que tu me haïsse. Alors, cette lettre tu ne l'as lira jamais, tu n'entendras jamais parler de moi et tu vivras heureuse. Mon clan pense que je dois être fiére de leur appartenir, mais moi je ne veux qu'une chose que tu n'y participes pas. Je veux que tu sois libre de tes actes. De tes paroles, de ton mode de vie.<em>_

__Car au plus grand jamais je ne voudrais que tu es un jour à écrire sur le mur d"un quartier délavée ton prénom en lettre de sang.__

* * *

><p>Il est temps d'en finir.<p>

Tayuya a déposé dans la plus grande discrétion son bébé devant un hôpital. Elle suppose que ses gens s'en occuperont bien mieux qu'elle. Elle ne regarde pas en arrière. Elle ne veux pas vivre dans le passé. Non plus maintenant. C'est finit tout ça. Elle veut aller de l'avant.

Mais pas dans cette vie là.

__C'est un adieu.__

__Ta mère.__


End file.
